The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for mounting the jacket, or casing, of a cable net cooling tower which is suspended from pulling members by hoisting it from the top of a center pole, or mast, which is either completed or still being constructed, by hoisting means.
The use of known cable winches as hoisting means for this purpose entails great difficulties since the winches must be made very heavy due to the high force levels to be exerted and their transport to the top of the pole and subsequent accommodation thereat can only be accomplished at great expense. If known hydraulic jacks are used as the hoisting means and cables, bundles of stranded wires or the like are used as the pulling members, the intermediate anchoring of the cables during the lowering movement of the pressing pistons poses problems and adjustment leads to damage to the cables, thus precluding their reuse.